Special Needs Baby Sister Named Callie
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Callie is one year old special needs baby sister who has two older sister and three older brothers. Callie has rett syndrome and pervasive developmental disorder and adhd
1. Summary One: Fosters

Summary Eight: The Fosters

Callie is biological child of Lena when Lena was raped and Callie is one years old. Jesus is adopted by Lena and Stef and twin brother to Mariana. Jude Jacob is adopted by Lena and Stef and adopted brother to Jesus, Mariana, and Callie and Brandon. Mariana is adopted by Lena and Stef and twin sister to Jesus. Stef is biological mom to Brandon and adopted mom to Callie, Jesus, Mariana, Jude and Ava. Lena is biological mom to Callie and adopted mom of Brandon, Jude, Jesus, and Mariana, and Ava. Brandon is biological child to Stef and Mike and adopted son to Lena. Mat Tan is old friend of Mariana Adams-Foster. Hayley Heinz is old friend of Mariana Adams-Foster. Mike Foster is biological dad of Brandon Foster. Wyatt is one year old friend with Callie Adams-Foster. Lexi Rivera is friend with Mariana and girlfriend of Jesus. Timothy is day care worker with special needs baby. Connor is Jude's boyfriend and first friend at anchor beach charter community school. Liam Olmstead molestated Callie when she was in foster care when she was eleven months old. Karina Sanchez is the principal of anchor beach charter school. Kelsey is old friend of Mariana who uses Jesus's pill to get high. Ernesto Rivera is Lexi's religious father who married Sofia Rivera. Sofia Rivera is Lexi's religious mother who married Ernesto. Sarah is old foster sister to Callie when Callie was in Foster Care. Dana Adams is mom of Lena and Grandma of Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus, and Jude, and Avery. Garrett is Mariana's new friend and love interest. Jenna is one of Stef Foster and Lena Adams' close friend. Callie has rett syndrome and pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified. Callie is non-verbal autistic baby who lives with Mamma, Mama, sissy, buddy. Callie sleeps in mamma's bedroom with crib tent because she will climb but fell down onto the floor. Callie is in Thomashilfen T-Ride size 1 special needs stroller. Callie's car seat is Thomashilfen Recaro Performance sport car seat. Callie is still rear facing and her second birthday is coming up soon. Brandon went upstairs to get Callie out of her crib and Carry her down stair to her special needs stroller. Lena is still breastfeeding Callie and Callie is eating pureed baby food. Callie will be incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears diapers. The brand of diapers is Pamper size 6 for using diapers for rest of her babyhood. Callie will be getting autism service dog named Bella for getting help to calm down from meltdowns. Callie has meltdowns and is somehow hurting herself. Brandon is sixteen years old with twin sister named Isabella. Jesus is fifteen years old with twin sister named Mariana. Jude is fourteen with little sister named Avery Jacobs. Isabella is sixteen years old with twin brother named Brandon. Mariana is fifteen years old with twin brother named Jesus. Bella's collar is pink camo and leash is pink camo with pink camo harness for walks. Callie has pink camo blanket with her named on it and is over her legs. Lena pumps breast milk into a baby bottle that is Nuk Orthodontics Bottle. Callie uses Nuk orthodontics pacifier because she is still fussy baby. Callie's diaper bag is Eddie Bauer Diaper Backpack with all her supplies to go outside. Callie goes with Lena to Anchor beach charter school because her daycare is closed. Callie is fits into 11 months clothes with size 6 diaper and will be going to daycare for four days. Her diaper bag goes on the back of her special needs stroller. Lena packed the diaper bag with little snacks, pureed baby food, and diapers, wipes, and two bottles with breast milk. Callie does not trust men and or some teenage boys but the one that she trusts are Brandon Jude, and Jesus, and mike. Avery is ten years old with older brother named Jude Jacobs. The Jacobs Kids are foster children who live with Lena and Stef who are getting adopted soon. Mariana and Jesus were foster children with get adopted by Lena and Stef. Callie has diabetes and is on insulin pump called Omnipod insulin pump. Also Callie has asthma and has nebulizer, rescue inhaler or regular inhaler. Callie was in foster care since she was born until eleven months old because Lena could not take care of her. Callie's biological father is Donald Jacobs and is half-sister to Avery and Jude. Callie has sensory room inside her bedroom with secret door. Avery is non-verbal autistic with dyslexia and dyscalculia. Avery's autism is pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified. Avery is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears youth diapers. The brand of youth diapers is Abena Abri-Form Youth diapers. Avery has meltdowns and is getting autism service dog named Tyler. Bella is Labrador Pitbull mix autism service dog and Tyler is Labrador Pitbull mix autism service dog. Brandon is driving to get Bella and Tyler for his younger sisters. Donald is in prison because he raped Lena and abused her while raping her. Colleen is dead because brain tumor killed her when chemo did not work. Avery has her own bedroom with the Adams-Fosters family with sensory room built into the room with secret door. Mariana has her own bedroom with the Adams-Foster Family. Callie's bedroom is being built onto the house near the Mama's bedroom. Jesus has his own bedroom with the Adams- Foster Family. Isabella has her own bedroom with the Adams-Fosters Family. Brandon has his own bedroom with the Adams-Fosters family. Jude has his own bedroom with the Adams-Fosters Family. Callie has bipolar disorder and anxiety disorder with depression. Avery has bipolar disorder and anxiety disorder and Adhd. The house has elevator for getting into Callie's bedroom when the building get done. Jesus has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder and has medication for it. Mariana has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder and Dyslexia. Jude has Dyslexia and Dyscalculia with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Callie has attention deficit hyperactivity disorder diagnosed when she was eleven months old.

 **The end of Summary Eight: The Fosters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters except for Isabella Fosters and Avery Jacobs. Bradley Bredeweg and Peter Paige own the Fosters.**


	2. Chapter One: making the house bigger

Chapter One: making the house bigger

At 6:00 am, Callie woke up with hungry and wet diaper. At 6:30 am, all the other kids woke up and got ready for school. At 7:00 am, Mariana, Jesus, Avery, Jude, and Brandon are walking to school. At 7:30 am, School start and Callie at the school in Lena's Office. Callie goes to daycare Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday and today is Friday. Callie is inattentive from people and cannot sit still. Callie can crawl around the house down on the first floor. Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and Jude have medication for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Callie will get sleepsafe bed with hospital electric mattress for her bedroom. Mariana's bedroom is next to Avery's whose is next to Callie and Callie's next to Mamma and Mama. At 8:00 am, Mariana went to vice principal's office because she cannot sit still. At 8:30 am, Stef come to get Mariana and Callie because Callie needs a nap and Mariana couple hours to calm down. At 9:00 am, Callie woke up from her nap and is having meltdown because she left pacifier in her car seat. At 9:30 am, Mariana went to the car to get Callie's pacifier. At 10:00 am, Mariana is playing with Callie and lunch is coming up soon. At 10:30 am, Callie is in her special needs stroller to get Lena to come home. At 11:00 am, Lena is feeding Callie who is hungry and soon Lena is eating Lunch. At 11:30 am, Mariana and Stef are eating lunch. At 12:00 am, Brandon, Jesus, Jude, and Avery are eating lunch together. At 12:30 pm, Callie is having her second nap and Mariana is having a nap this afternoon. At 1:00 pm, Avery is out of school because she goes to five hours all of weeks. At 1:30 pm, Brandon, Jesus, and Jude get out because the school has early release on Thursday and Friday. At 2:00 pm, the school gets out on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. At 2:30 pm, Brandon, Jesus, and Jude with Mariana get home from school because they walk home. At 3:00 pm, Callie is having playing with Avery and Jude. At 3:30 pm, Lena is talking to Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana about watching Avery and Callie because Jude has therapy appointment. At 4:00 pm, Jesus and Mariana are at doctor appointments for their Adhd medications. At 4:30 pm, Jude has doctor appointments for his Adhd medication. At 5:00 pm, the dinner is steaks, noodles, and sweet peas. At 5:30 pm, the food is served and Callie is eating pureed apples with baby oatmeal and breast milk. At 6:00 pm, Jude and Jesus doing dishes to get them done and washed. At 6:30 pm, Callie is having a bath and at 7:00 pm, Avery is having shower. At 7:30 pm, Jude is having shower and at 8:00 pm, Jesus is having shower. At 8:30 pm, Brandon is having shower and gets dressed in bathroom. At 9:00 pm, Mariana is having shower and at 9:30 pm, stef is having shower. At 10:00 pm, Lena is having hot relaxed bath with essence salt. At 10:30 pm, Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana are going to bed. At 11:00 pm, Lena and Stef are having quiet night and are going to bed. At 11:30 pm, stef went to check on Callie and Avery, and Jude with other teenagers.

 **The end of chapter one: making the house bigger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fosters except for Avery Jacobs and Isabella Foster. Bradley Bredeweg and Peter Paiges own the freeform show the Fosters.**


	3. Chapter Two: first day at daycare

Chapter Two: first day of Daycare

At 6:30 am, Callie woke up and ate breakfast and get ready for daycare. At 7:00 am, Callie is at daycare to get care during working hour of the day. At 7:30 am, all of the kids walk to school because Lena went to work early. At 8:00 am, Brandon went to class, Jesus went to class, Mariana went to class, Jude went to class, and Avery went to class. At 8:30 am, stef get called from the daycare saying Callie went to go home. At 9:00 am, stef went to get Callie from daycare. At 9:30 am, Lena went home with Avery because Avery does half day along with Lena to be with Callie. At 10:00 am, Callie is having hour long nap with pacifier and bottle. At 10:30 am, Brandon is going to the nurse office to call home to get him because he is throwing up. At 11:00 am, Callie is getting wake up by Lena it is almost lunch time. At 11:30 am, Callie is getting new diaper because the diaper is messy and wet. At 12:00 am, Callie is eating lunch, Avery is eating lunch, Lena is eating lunch, Stef is eating lunch and Brandon is taking a nap. At 12:30 pm, Callie is playing with Avery in afternoon because no time to play in the morning. At 1:00 pm, Callie is having second nap because she is still a baby. At 1:30 pm, Avery is having quiet moments because she almost is having meltdowns. At 2:00 pm, Callie is hurting herself and meltdowning during self-injury moment. At 2:30 pm, Avery is having meltdowning with Callie who is hurting herself. At 3:00 pm, Callie and Brandon are laying in live room to watch movies with Lena and Stef, and Avery. At 3:30 pm, Lena and Stef is getting Brandon upstairs and Callie in her highchair in the dinner room. At 4:00 pm, Lena is getting Callie ready for night out with the family. At 4:30 pm, Stef is getting Avery ready for night out with the family. At 5:00 pm, the family is outing to dinner and Movie Theater to see a nice movie. At 5:30 pm, Callie is still in her special stroller to see a movie. Next day is Tuesday and Callie will be going to daycare. At 6:00 pm, the family is at pizza hut and the movie is frozen. At 6:30 pm, the family is at Movie Theater to see Frozen. At 7:00 am, the movie is beginning to see Frozen and Callie wants Olaf, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and marshmallow plush dolls. At 7:30 pm, Callie is having bath because she get dirty by playing in mud with Avery. At 8:00 pm, Avery is having shower because she get dirty by playing in mud with Callie. At 8:30 pm, Jude is getting shower because he is boy who plays sport. At 9:00 pm, Mariana is having shower because she does dance. At 9:30 pm, Jesus is having shower because he is at wrestling practice. At 10:00 pm, Brandon is having shower because Callie and Avery splash him with mud. At 10:30 pm, Lena and Stef are having bath together because the Youngers girls throw mud. At 11:00 pm, Lena is doing vice principal job papers and Stef is doing police report. At 11:30 pm, Stef gets under neath the blanket to get some sleep before 5 am shift. At 12:00 am, Lena went to get under neath the blanket. At 1:00 am, Callie and Avery are having nightmare about school and daycare tomorrow. At 1:30 am, both youngest girls are backed to sleep. At 2:00 am, Callie is having panic attacks and nightmare about Liam.

 **The end of chapter two: first day at daycare.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the freeform show the Fosters except for Avery Jacobs and Isabella Fosters. Bradley Bredeweg and Peter Paige with the freeform TV show the fosters.**


	4. Chapter Three: second day at daycare

Chapter Three: second day at day care

At 6:00 am, Callie wakes up for new diaper and getting going to day care. At 6:30 am, Jesus put Callie into her high chair for breakfast. At 7:00 am, Brandon is getting Callie into her car seat which is chicco nextfit iX zip. At 7:30 am, daycare open for the day with mom and mama is working. At 8:00 am, the school open and class started for the day time. At 8:30 am, day care called for mama to pick up Callie because she throws up. At 9:00 am, Dana is watching Callie because throw up. At 9:30 am, the boys and Mariana are in school when she is almost to lunch. At 10:00 am, morning classes are almost over and lunch is on the way. At 10:30 am, Lena is on her way home because Dana needs to fly to Jamaica. At 11:00 am, stef is still working until 2:00 pm in the afternoon. At 11:30 am, lunch is here now and the boys with Mariana are eating lunch. At 12:00 pm, afternoon classes are in succession and Mariana is with Jesus. At 12:30 pm, Brandon is on his own and Jude is on his own. At 1:00 pm, the classes are on now and people are learning. At 1:30 pm, Jude wants to go home and Jesus wants to go home to be with Callie. At 2:00 pm, stef is off of work now and helping Lena with Callie. At 2:30 pm, Callie is taking a nap because she is still baby. At 3:00 pm, Jesus is home with Jude, Brandon, and Mariana. At 3:30 pm, Jude is doing homework, Jesus is doing homework. At 4:00 pm, Brandon is doing homework, Mariana is doing homework. At 4:30 pm, Callie is up and wants mama to have cuddling with bottle of breast milk. At 5:00 pm, the dinner is served with the whole family. At 5:30 pm, dinner is over and the two older teenage is getting dishes clean and the three younger teenage is getting dining room clean and take trash out. At 6:00 pm, Avery Jacobs and Isabella Fosters are in their room because there are very badly sick. At 6:30 pm, Avery is throwing up and Isabella is throwing up. At 7:00 pm, Lena is taking Callie, Avery, and Isabella to emergency room at hospital. At 7:30 pm, the three girls admitted to the hospital. At 8:00 pm, Callie is in nursery with sick babies, Avery is in pediatrics ward, and Isabella is in adolescent ward. At 8:30 pm, Callie wants milk, Avery needs pedialyte, and Isabella needs pedialyte. At 9:00 pm, Callie went to sleep, Avery went to sleep, and Isabella went to sleep. At 9:30 pm, Jude went to sleep, Mariana went to sleep. At 10:00 pm, Jesus went to sleep, Brandon went to sleep. At 10:30 pm, Stef is home looking after the sleeping teenagers. At 11:00 pm, stef went to sleep without Lena. At 11:30 pm, Lena is with Avery at hospital and also with Callie and Isabella. At 12:00 am, Lena went to sleep in Avery's hospital room.

 **The end of chapter three: second day at daycare.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters except for Avery Jacobs and Isabella Fosters. Freeform and Bradley Bredeweg, and Peter Paige owns the Fosters.**


	5. Chapter 4: hospital stay for three girls

Chapter four: hospital stay for three girls

At 6:00 am, Callie woke up with a high fever and starts to have seizures. At 6:30 am, Isabella woke up throwing up last night food. At 7:00 am, Avery woke up crying and throwing up. At 7:30 am, Callie went back to sleep and she started seizures again. At 8:00 am, Isabella gets discharge from the hospital. At 8:30 am, Avery has two more hours of observatory hour. At 9:00 am, Callie wet and messy diaper and in pain. At 9:30 am, Callie has a new diaper on and needs to wear just the onesie. At 10:00 am, Avery has one round before she can get discharge from the hospital. At 10:30 am, Avery gets a discharge and went home to mom and Isabella. At 11:00 am, the doctor starts testing Callie for why she starts having seizures and not stopping. At 11:30 am, Callie is having another seizure and she stops breathing. At 12:00 am, the doctor put Callie is in a medical coma and ventilator tube and ventilator machine. At 12:30 pm, the doctor did magnetic resonance imaging and saw brain damage. At 1:00 pm, the doctor stops flu on Callie and bring Callie out of the medical coma. At 1:30 am, Callie is having more brain damage test to how bad be brain damage. At 2:00 pm, the test result comes in and they diagnosed Callie with cerebral palsy spastic and epilepsy. At 2:30 pm, the doctor talks to Callie's sibling and also detected autism that is not pdd-nos. at 3:00 pm, the doctor talks to the parents to know what to do if Callie is having a seizure. At 3:30 pm, the mental age is five months old and can be one year old sometimes. At 4:00 pm, the parents went over with the help of nurse what to do if Callie is having a seizure. At 4:30 pm, Callie is hungry and the doctor plan Callie is being on a liquid diet. At 5:00 pm, Callie is being breastfeeding dinner. At 5:30 pm, Stef brings Lena some health food and clean per of clothes. At 6:00 pm, Lena eats her food and change into new clothes. At 6:30 pm, the doctor is thinking discharging Callie tomorrow afternoon. At 7:00 pm, Callie needs flesh diaper and onesie and going to sleep. At 7:30 pm, Lena and Stef went home to check on Isabella and Avery with rest of the kids. At 7:35 pm, Stef makes health kids do their sibling's chores. At 8:00 pm, Jude is taking a shower before bed. At 8:30 pm, Mariana is taking a shower before bed. At 9:00 pm, Jesus is taking a shower. At 9:30 pm, Brandon is a taking shower before bed. At 10:00 pm, Isabella and Avery are taking a bath in their mom's bathtub. At 10:30 pm, Isabella is in her bed and Avery is in her bed. At 11:00 pm, Lena is in her bed waiting for Stef who is taking a shower. At 11:30 pm, all of the kids at home except for Callie are sleeping. At 12:00 am-midnight, the hospital call for Lena because Callie won't go to sleep.

The end of chapter four

The disclaimer: I do not own foster except Avery Jacob and Isabella Fosters. Freeform, Bradley Bredeweg, peter Paige owns the fosters.


End file.
